Cantadas Natalinas
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Hey Cas, – ele disse, a voz sussurrada em seu ouvido. – você gostaria de ver o que tem dentro do saco do Papai Noel'


**Cantadas Natalinas**

Castiel ainda tinha o rosto inchado e amassado pelo sono, quando entrou na sala e se jogou no sofá do bunker, mas foi só olhar a árvore enfeitada com todas aquelas luzes coloridas e aquelas bolinhas abriu um enorme sorriso, simplesmente adorava aquela época do ano, tudo parecia tão mágico.

Estava tão compenetrado nas bolinhas brilhantes e nos presentes que tinham embaixo da árvore que nem notou quando Dean sentou ao seu lado, o gorro vermelho pendendo um pouco para o lado.

_Hey Cas, – ele disse, a voz sussurrada em seu ouvido. – você gostaria de ver o que tem dentro do saco do Papai Noel? – e deu um sorriso safado, fazendo o moreno tombar a cabeça para o lado.

_Você roubou o saco do Papai Noel Dean? – e em resposta teve apenas mais uma risada safada e um morder de lábios, sugestivos o suficiente para ele entender ao que Dean se referia. – Não, Dean. – respondeu e levantou indo pra cozinha.

Sam girou os olhos ao ver Castiel entrar e logo após Dean, encarando sem vergonha o traseiro do moreno.

_Dean! – Sam censurou, mas o loiro apenas sorriu abertamente.

Castiel colocou dois pães na torradeira e prendeu a respiração ao sentir o peito musculoso do caçador loiro colar em suas costas, enquanto ele sussurrava em seu ouvido.

_Eu deixaria você tocar meus sinos, Cas.

_Dean! – Sam ralhou, pegando sua caneca de café e saindo dali com a cara amarrada. – Ninguém merece isso, cara.

O moreno resolveu ignorar o fato do loiro estar o seguindo por todo lado, então pegou uma caneca e um pratinho no armário, colocou a caneca na mesa e se serviu de um pouco de café, depois pegou as torradas e colocou no pratinho, sentando-se em seguida, pronto para desfrutar do seu café.

_Você quer verificar meu Pólo Norte? – e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, fazendo Castiel suspirar fundo e dar uma mordida no pão, querendo que Dean parasse com aquelas cantadas ridículas, ele realmente não precisava delas.

Dean ficou lhe olhando o tempo todo, enquanto comia, enquanto lavava a louça, até quando resolveu trocar de roupa. Estava indo para a sala quando o loiro lhe prensou na parede e beijou de leve seu pescoço.

_Que tal eu escorregar pela sua chaminé, no meio da noite, hein Cas?

_Dean. – e fez uma cara aborrecida, se livrando dele e indo se sentar com Sam, falando sobre algum caso novo.

Era quase hora de abrir os presentes quando Dean se aproximou mais uma vez, rindo largo enquanto segurava uma cerveja na mão.

_Você não devia estar sentado no topo da árvore, anjo?

Sam riu, achando que essa era de longe a melhor cantada que ele tinha falado durante todo o dia, mas Castiel apenas rolou os olhos, achando tudo aquilo meio estranho.

Mesmo que algumas fossem realmente engraçadas e lhe fizesse ter vontade de rir.

_Dean! Eu não posso acreditar que eu me rebelei contra o céu por _isso_.

O loiro resolveu desistir, afinal, Castiel não estava nem um pouco a fim de se divertir aquela noite. Abriram os presentes, fizeram uma ceia com cerveja e um frango assado, tudo do jeito Winchester. Sam saiu e Dean disse que ia dormir cedo, Castiel assentiu, dizendo que faria o mesmo.

Dean já estava embolado nas cobertas quando a porta do seu quarto se abriu e Castiel entrou, vestindo apenas botas pretas de borracha e um gorro vermelho, o corpo branco e esguio era iluminado por luzes coloridas que vinham da janela.

_Cas? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas, vendo ele arrumar o gorro e sorrir de um jeito predatório.

_Dean Winchester, eu verifiquei duas vezes e eu tenho certeza que você está na minha lista de impertinentes, você foi um garoto mau, muito mau.

_Deus! – disse rouco, sentindo a garganta secar ainda mais enquanto via o outro se aproximar da cama.

_Não. Papai Noel. – retrucou e sorriu.

* * *

**N/a:** Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem ter parado nessa parte, foi maldade minha, eu sei hehehe'

Quero aproveitar pra desejar um Feliz Natal adiantado pra vocês :** Que o Papai Noel seja bem bonzinho e que vocês aproveitem bastante esse Fim de Ano, tá bem? Beijos.


End file.
